Cookie
by Lee Lee1
Summary: Ever wonder what kind of wacky things might go on in the Garden? Ever wanted to see Zell get back at Seifer for all the teaing? Well I know I did!..And it's quite odd. R&R please! ^_^;;


Tittle: Cookie  
Author: Lee Lee  
Email: Lee_Lee@prodigy.net  
Beta: M(Marcie)  
Warnings: Weird, takes place before the Ultimeca incident... Just plain silly and somewhat pointless.  
Disclaimer: I own them! I own them all! I swear!...The little 6" figures are all mine! I bought them! They may be  
plastic, but if you take them I'll just DIE!...er, but the rights and all non-retail items DO belong to Square soft  
*Sigh*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Zell skipped merrily down the corridors of Balamb Garden... Yes, skipped. It was quite cute in fact. Many  
other students took notice of the cuteness, too. Maybe to many took notice. As Zell made his way around turns and  
bends, seemingly going nowhere, people began to follow. I mean, what on earth could make Zell skip? He may jump,  
or bound, run, lolly-gag, and other such crazy things, but for a man to just outright skip in public was blasphemous!  
To top it all off, as Zell rounded another corner he began to hum! Well, if that just don't put a cherry in the  
pudding I don't know what will. So now, skipping and humming he rounded yet another corner. Sadly, this would be  
his down fall. Can we all guess what happened? Well, you could be right if you said "Seifer." Plain and simple. The  
taller man was propped up against the wall, content with watching the normal everyday hustle and bustle of the  
Garden. He really just liked his looming presence to be felt at all times.  
Well, as luck would have it, Seifer happened to be looming in the path of Zell's joyous skipping. Expectedly  
there was a collision, and yes, Zell landed on top of Seifer. They lay on the ground in a tangle of limbs and curses.  
Seifer was the first to say something, the big mouth that we all know he is.  
"Damn it Chicken! What the hell do you think your doing frolicking in my Garden? You need to watch  
where your clutz self is goin'!"  
Zell sat on the floor looking up at Seifer. Seifer sure knew how to loom, and let his presence be felt. Zell  
was feeling it all to well at that moment. But for some reason, unknown to anyone else but Zell, this was okay. Zell  
didn't explode at being called a chicken or a clutz. He merely sat there and looked up at the foreboding Seifer. After a  
minute of mute staring he began to smile, then sounded out his humming once more while now tapping his foot.   
It was a cherry little melody. It wound through the air and into the heads of the surrounding audience. The  
people who had been following Zell before, like mice after a piper, began to sing along with the happy little tune.  
Seifer looked at everyone as though they were on crack. The crowd began to sway back and forth, then ever so  
slightly bounce to a beat that only they could hear. Seifer stared incredulously at Zell.  
"Aw no! I know what this is! It's an epidemic! A trick! Your trying to infect me! Stupid Chicky! You sure  
know how to pick the stupidest songs! I'm not staying around for this!"  
With that Seifer turned, trying to flee before the catchy song got wedged into his brain. Sadly he did not  
make it very far. Zell was right there behind him, and leapt for his coat sleeve, jerking Seifer around roughly. Zell had  
a look of pure determination on his face that rivaled even Seifer's look of severe annoyance. All at once Zell burst out  
into verse, singing the song that had been plaguing him all day as loud as he could.  
"Cause we're squeeeeeezed in da middle! Smack dab in da middle! Yes we're, Squeeeeeeeezed in da  
middle!"  
Seifer's look went from Annoyed to pure unadulterated fear. This was evil! Pure torture! What kind of evil  
mind could exact this kind of treachery on another person! Seifer instinctively shoved Zell from him and ran as fast as  
he could, but no matter where he went, the humming and the words were still there! Swimming in a jumble of images:  
Cookies in a bus, people singing with them, and a little boy mauling the poor cookie alive! Seifer did the only thing he  
could do... He broke down and cried.  
  
BACK TO ZELL  
  
Zell was pushed into the wall that Seifer had been perched against when he first encountered him. Catching  
himself he got one fleeting look of Seifer's back as the other man disappeared, to somewhere deep inside the Garden.  
The tattooed boy smiled a happy little smile, no longer humming. He sighed in release. It felt so good to be free.  
"Man, you just can't get a song out of your head until you know you can pass it on to someone who will  
suffer from it."  
~ENDE~  
  
Has anyone seen hat new commercial? You had to have seen it! The thing is horrible! I get the song stuck in my head  
for days at a time! The damn thing will just pop up everywhere! My aunt gets complete satisfaction out of singing the  
friggin' thing whenever she sees me. THE PAIN! *Grabs head and falls to ground in shock* 


End file.
